


A Half-Clan

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of an Ichigo in the Thirteenth Division. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	A Half-Clan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach and I never will.**

**[H]**

**A Half-Clan**

**[H]**

Having left the Gotei 13 Barracks belonging to the Thirteenth Division, Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki had arrived at the Shiba Clan Estate that had recently been reclaimed after the new Central 46 recognized the helpful contributions of himself among others in defeating the rogue Shinigami Sōsuke Aizen and had listened to his request to restore the Shiba Clan that he was descended from back into Seireitei's good graces. While he figured that Kūkaku and Ganju had come to thrive and adapt in Rukongai, Ichigo was still grateful for their help in understanding his Shinigami heritage and after talking about it with them for some time, decided that it was time for them to get back what they lost.

"Hey, Ichigo!" The right arm-amputated Kūkaku Shiba declared upon her distant relation's arrival in the estate. "Looks like you're a day early to the party."

Ichigo showed a small smile at that. "It looks like I am."

Stealing a quick kiss from him, Kūkaku led Ichigo further into the estate as she spoke. "My brother is getting some stuff for tomorrow night, so it leaves just you, me, and those Kotetsu girls having free rein of the place."

Ichigo looked a bit surprised at a certain detail she spoke of. "Kiyone was expected, but Isane?"

Kūkaku chuckled to herself. "Yeah, from what I understand, Isane wasn't entirely pleased that her little sister was going at it soon, so she came along for the ride. But hey, three lucky ladies and a luckier man together sounds way bother than the usual stuff."

Ichigo blushed a bit at that before they arrived at Kūkaku's bedroom where Isane and Kiyone were already waiting.

"Lieutenant!" The latter was quick to rush over to Ichigo and plant a kiss on him while Isane blushed in embarrassment.

"Kiyone, I'm not sure that you should be so daring." Isane tried to comment before Kūkaku pushed her towards Ichigo.

"Trust us, girl, you'll learn to appreciate reliable men in no time." She said with a fiendish wink which Kiyone snickered at while Ichigo and Isane blushed harder for a moment.

"Kūkaku, Kiyone, you two shouldn't pressure Isane too much." Ichigo told them before looking at Isane straight in the eyes where they then had the same thought: While Kūkaku and Kiyone laughed at the pair, Ichigo and Isane shared a deep kiss.

**[H]**

**Didn't see a lot of pairings featuring Ichigo with Kiyone, Isane, and Kūkaku on websites like FanFictionNet and DeviantArt and I kind of figured the Thirteenth Division would be good for him since Karakura Town is under their jurisdiction and his paternal Shiba Clan has some history with it. Given his character, it would probably be only natural that he'd be the next Lieutenant. As for the Kūkaku pairing, I know she's of the same clan as Ichigo's father, but from what I understand, a clan functions as a group of people who are distantly related to each other through sharing a common ancestor, so it's different from a traditional family which is good enough for me as it is to some other fans of Bleach and Naruto. I hope you liked it all the same.**


End file.
